The present invention relates to a handle of a fishing reel having an improved structure for inserting and detaching a knob.
Conventionally, a handle arm which is rotatably attached to the reel body for winding a fishing line around a spool of a fishing reel is provided with a knob of a desired shape which is grasped by a user's hand to perform a winding operation. In order to improve the adaptability and holdability in the winding operation, the knob is made of a cork material, a soft resin material, or the like. Such a handle arm is known in, for example, Japanese utility model publication (Kokai) No. SHO63-15776.
However, the holdability cannot be satisfactorily maintained for a long term, because of deterioration due to a lapse of use, sticking of seawater or water contents, the slime of fish, or the like, damages caused by contacts with foreign members, or other reasons. Furthermore, since the knob is not easily detached, different knobs which are most suitable to situations including the type of fish, the fishing conditions, and the personal taste of the fisherman cannot be selectively used.
Another structure in which a knob rotatably supported on a support shaft of a handle arm can be detached from the support shaft by removing a cap of the knob and a lock ring engaged with the support shaft in the knob is disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent publication (Kokai) No. HEI8-89140. However, removing and opening the cap in a narrow space is cumbersome, and the structure is complicated. Further, this knob suffers from the same disadvantages mentioned in the paragraph above.
In view of the above-discussed disadvantages, it is an object of the invention to provide a handle of a fishing reel in which a knob can be very easily replaced with another one, which is always free from deterioration, damages, and the like, and in which the most suitable knob can be selectively used.